This proposal requests renewal of MBRS funding to support research facilities and student research in biomedically related disciplines at Lehman College. With a student population that is over two- thirds (6,600 out of 10,00) minority and a strong faculty in the sciences, Lehman College is an ideal site for this project designed to increase minority access to science careers. The purpose of this project is to create an atmosphere of support and encouragement in which honors level members of Lehman;s two-thirds minority student population can be attracted into research careers. The Lehman science faculty, all with doctorates and many with funded research support, have run a number of externally funded and internally supported programs for moving minority students into the scientific and professional mainstream. Among these successes (beyond the current MBRS grant) are two Minority Institutions Science Improvement Programs grants, two Health Careers opportunity Grants, a National Science Foundation biomedical physics program development grant, and a MARC grant. Funding is here requested to support science minority undergraduates in laboratory research experiences and, in the case of graduate students, tuition reimbursement. Additionally, and minor equipment funds are requested for upgrading ongoing research operations. A highly successful visiting minority scientist program will continue to give students access to the experience of minority biomedical faculty and will furnish role models. The available minority pool for this program consists of approximately 70 upper-level science majors and 10 graduate students. A major change in the undergraduate curriculum and the incentives of this MBRS program will enable us to tap an elementary science course minority student pool of over 500. An MBRS High School Apprentice Program is also in place as well as an American Chemical Society SEED program. From this pool, we can increase the number of majors and graduate students who will benefit from the improved advising and expanded research activity initiated under this grant.